Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20140826171724
Johnny zog gerade erst das Engelsschwert aus dem Oberschenkel des Engels, welcher jetzt schon ziemlich erschöpft schien. Nina hatte in einer Schale ein Feuer aus heiligem Öl entzündet und hielt diese Schale gefährlich nahe an die Hände des Engels. "Womit wollen wir anfangen?", fragte Bridget die anderen beiden Jäger. "Wie wäre es mit dem Namen?", schlug Johnny vor, "Willst du uns deinen Namen sagen? Oder, naja, ich wollte schon immer wissen, was passiert, wenn man einen Engel mit heiligem Feuer ankokelt." "Bitte!", flehte der Engel, "I-ich will keinen Ärger..." "Tja, zu spät, würde ich sagen...", Nina näherte das Feuer dem Engel und dieser versuchte sich von dem Stuhl loszureißen, auf dem sie ihn festgebunden hatten. Als der Engel zu schreien begann, ging Bridget dazwischen, ebenfalls ein Engelsschwert in der Hand. "Also, dein Name?" "D-danel. Mein Name ist Danel.", keuchte der Engel mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. "Den Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört...", Nina blinzelte, während sie nachdachte. "Er wird im Buch Henoch genannt, als ein Engel, der den Menschen Geheimnisse offenbarte und dafür bestraft wurde.", Johnny lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Wand. "Als wir noch zusammen waren, wusstest du solches Zeug nicht..?" "Tja, man lernt nie aus." "Okay, Danel. Jetzt wüsste ich wahnsinnig gerne, wieso du - offensichtlich - für Weatta arbeitest.", Bridget ging in die Hocke und starrte dem Engel in die Augen. "Das geht euch einen Dreck an!", fauchte dieser. "Oho. Er wird frech.", Johnny lachte. "Ich glaube, du möchtest reden, Danel. Ist es nicht so?", fragte die Brünette und fuhr mit der Spitze des Engelsschwertes über die Brust des Engels. Sein Atem ging schneller, als sie gefährlich nahe an die Halsschlagader kam. "Sieht eindeutig so aus.", Johnny kam wieder näher und ritzte dem Engel den linken Arm auf. Erneut waren Schreie zu hören. "Und? Wie sieht's aus? Warum arbeitest du für Weatta?", Ninas Stimme war zuckersüß, während Bridget nur still dasaß und dem Engel in die Augen starrte. Sie empfand eine tiefe Antipathie gegen jegliche geflügelte Wesen, aus gutem Grund. "Nachdem ich bestraft wurde, weil ich den Menschen Geheimnisse verraten hatte, kam Weatta zu mir. Er erzählte mir von einem neuen Himmel und einer besseren Herrschaft. Er meinte, er erkenne meinen Wert. Er meinte, ich sei ein guter Engel und verdiene eine Chance mich zu rächen. Sowohl an Gott, als auch an den Menschen, an diesen dreckigen, undankbaren Affen.", die Stimme des Engels war wutverzerrt und rau vom Schreien. "Oh. Aber, schlechte Neuigkeiten. Weatta benutzt dich nur. Du bist ihm scheiß egal.", versetzte Johnny. "Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?", fragte Bridget leise. "Ich bitte dich! Wie hätten wir euch verfehlen können? Ihr habt den Ur-Dämon und einen Engel dabei. Und es suche noch viel mehr Leute nach euch und dem Speer. An deiner Stelle, Kleines, würde ich mich irgendwo einschließen und nicht wieder herauskommen. Wie gesagt, wir sind nicht die einzigen, die euch suchen." Bridget erhob sich und schlug dem Engel mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. "Nenn mich nicht Kleines, Arschloch." "Wer sucht noch nach dem Speer?", fragte Johnny und hielt Danel das Schwert an die Kehle. Der Engel lachte leise. "Als ob ich euch das sagen würde." "Inwiefern soll ich helfen, diesen Speer zu besorgen?" "Sehe ich aus, wie eine Touristeninfo?", zischte Danel. Nina kippte etwas von dem heiligen Öl und Feuer Gemisch auf den zerschnittenen linken Arm und der Engel begann erneut zu schreien. Als er schwer atmend verstummte, fragte Nina wieder nach. "Also. Wer sucht noch nach dem Speer und wie soll Bridget helfen?" "Ich weiß nicht, wer noch alles danach sucht! Irgendwelche Unsterblichen, ein paar Halbgötter und ein paar Schwarzmarkthändler, plus der Freaks, die es für den Adrenalinkick tun.", brachte Danel zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Und weiter?" "Ich weiß kaum etwas! Ich weiß nur, dass sie Blut brauchen, für den Speer. Viel Blut. Und jetzt ratet mal, wieso sie euch und eure kleine Freundin so unbedingt finden wollen." Bridget fuhr herum und schob dem Engel das Engelsschwert in den Magen und drückte es, in dessen Körper, mit ein wenig Nachdruck noch weiter hinauf, bis eine Rippe sie aufhielt und sie das Schwert herauszuog, sowie das Leuchten, welches vom nun toten Danel ausging, verlosch. "Was sollte das? Er hätte uns noch mehr sagen können!", Nina stand wütend auf. "Erstens hat er nur Mist geredet, er weiß absolut nichts und macht einen auf Obermacker. Und zweitens habe ich keinen Bock auf noch mehr geflügelten Besuch, nur weil die Penner ihn orten können.", dann wischte sie ihr Messer am aufgeschlitztem Hemd des Toten ab und schob es vorsichtig wieder in ihren Stiefel. "Wir sollten gucken, ob Mei und Connor Hilfe brauchen, beziehungsweise, wie weit sie sind.", erkärte die Jägerin trocken und ging die Treppe wieder hinauf. Sie wollte sich selbst nicht eingestehen, dass sie den Engel schon von Anfang an hatte tot sehen wollen und nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet hätte, ihn zu erstechen.